Good Directions
by Jules Bells
Summary: Sam Uley, just a small town guy from the Rez meets big shot Bella Swan from Forks it's a big city there okay? will he make a move or let her drive away in a cloud of dust. Song - Fic


**Disclaimer: These people are not my toys I'm just using them; Song belongs to Billy, I just love that dude! **

**A/N: Okay so re-writing everything SUCKS! But…I am making it better, hopefully, I think….anyway, so I was reading and I absolutely love all the men in Twilight! (Except Edward because he's a controlling bastard…but I'll make one for him too ) So this is just all my favorite boys in one drabble, one shot thing called a story filled with different stories of all the hot guys of Twilight! **

**Enjoy!**

**Couple: Sam and Bella**

**Summary: *Based on the song "Good Directions" by Billy Currington.* **

**Sam is a local boy from the reservation so when a Miss Bella Swan takes a wrong turn into the Rez Sam offers his services. "A right will take you to the interstate but a left….will take you right back here to me" **

Sam was putting the finishing touches on his car and settled on the steps of his porch for a quick beer and some pork rinds.

_Damn these were going to be the death of him but fuck they were good._

Munching on rinds with the country music turned up he didn't notice the incoming dust cloud made by the truck rumbling down the road until it came slowly to a stop a few ways shy of his drive way. Taking another swing of beer he got up and was curious to see who stepped out of the cab.

_Well fuck me, sex on legs _

Never has a thought been truer than in that moment when Bella Swan has thanked her lucky stars when she saw a very, very _built _man walking her way when she stumbled (or turned the wrong way) into the quaint little neighborhood that her dad, Charlie, kept raving about and spent half his free time fishing with Billy Black. Bella herself was looking for his son to spend time with but she rather spends some time with this man any day.

Of course when she would open her mouth she would say something to scare him away so….she pictured him in his underwear.

_Okay…. Well __that __didn't help. _

"Ma'am are you okay, do you need any help?" The masculine voice shook her out of her daze and shook her head quickly trying to clear it only to find Mr. Sexy standing over her.

With a gasp….(and a sore bottom) she found herself on the ground and trying to scoot back and banged her head against the truck.

_Nice Swan _

At least she had some dignity left since he never saw her face. At least that what she thought when Sam bent to pick up the poor woman as she slipped from the truck, I didn't think she even noticed. Sam thought as he walked her to the porch swing.

Strong arms suddenly lifted Bella and she picked up her head; her hair falling away and around her shoulders while a sharp escaped his lips and she looked into his impossibly dark eyes, almost black and shuddered while her panties became wet….wetter.

Sam stared at her brown eyes and lost himself; literally in her depths as all the things that connected he to the earth came in second next to her.

Bella Swan felt the pull too herself; not wanting to do anything drastic Bella smiled shyly and made a move to get down.

Sam frowned but let her slip to the ground and looked at her and smiled.

"Excuse Miss, but it seems you have a little predicament here, are you lost angel?" Sam said with a fuck me grin.

Bella shivered but quickly composed herself and answered anyway "Actually yes, it seems I took a wrong turn…do you know how to get back to Forks?"

Sam frowned, not wanting her so far away but he knew…regretfully. "Sure thing, sweetheart well you just back outta here and go past the caution light and there's a coke sign and you gotta ask Ms. B for some of her sweet tea…then a left will take you to the interstate"

Bella replayed the directions over in her mind and thanked the man profoundly and got in her truck to drive away.

About to gun the engine she couldn't help the pang in her heart over leaving this mysterious yet gentlemanly man. With a shrug she waved goodbye and hit the road. All the while thinking what would happen if she went back.

Sam looked at her retreating truck and sat back down on the porch steps.

"But a right…will take you right back here to me" He whispered.

With a thump to his forehead Sam kicked himself for not catching her name. _Damn, that could've been something _

Looking at his car he knew he couldn't catch her and took another swing of his beer, dejectedly.

"Damn" With that he went inside to gather more tools for his car.

Working on the car for another thirty mintues still thinking about the pretty girl he looked up suddenly at the sound of car tires and squinted wondering if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

There in the road was a truck heading right for him that rolled slowly to a stop. Familiar looking legs walked around until he spotted her.

He dropped the wrench and made his way to her smiling form.

"So…I followed your directions and….I got some tea from Ms. B…told me all about her son who owns the mechanic shop down the road….told her I've met him and that I forgot something the last time I was there" Bella whispered looking up at him through her eyelashes a blush ghosting over her cheeks.

"What" Sam whispered as if any noise could break their little bubble they created.

"My husband" Bella whispered as she pushed herself on her toes and kissed him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. "Wondering when you would come back babe" Sam asked and Bella chuckled

"I don't know, but something just felt right" Bella said with a kiss as Sam took them inside their house for the rest of the day…and night.

I was sittin' there sellin' turnips on a flatbed truck  
Munchin' on a pork rind when she pulled up  
She had to be thinkin' "This is where Rednecks come from"  
She had Hollywood written on her license plate  
She was lost and lookin' for the interstate  
Needin' directions and I was the man for the job

[Chorus]  
I told her way up yonder past the caution light  
There's a little country store with an old Coke sign  
You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Then a left will take you to the interstate  
But a right will bring you right back here to me

I was sittin' there thinkin' 'bout her pretty face  
Kickin' myself for not catchin' her name  
I threw my hat and thought, "You fool, that could've been love"  
I knew my old Ford couldn't run her down  
She probably didn't like me anyhow  
So I watched her disappear in a cloud of dust.

[Chorus]  
I told her way up yonder past the caution light  
There's a little country store with an old Coke sign  
You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Then a left will take you to the interstate  
But a right will bring you right back here to me

Is this Georgia heat playin' tricks on me  
Or am I really seein' what I think I see  
The woman of my dreams comin' back to me

She went way up yonder past the caution light  
Don't know why, but somethin' felt right  
When she stopped in and asked Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Mama gave her a big 'ol glass and sent her right back here to me

Thank God for good directions and turnip greens

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
